Crime and Punishment
by Lil Running Deer
Summary: Castiel and Candy are living happily together after they graduate high school. However, every couple has their arguments. What happens when Candy gets sick of it and wants some payback? Rated M for a reason. TWOSHOT
1. Part 1: Payback

"CASTIEL!" came a yell from the kitchen.

The said red-head who was on the couch in the next room watching TV, let out an annoyed sigh. He could tell by her voice that Candy was not in a good mood, and the fact that it had something to do with him made the situation all the more worse.

"What?" he called out, not even bothering to hide his annoyance or to get up from where he was.

Candy came barging in from the kitchen looking as if she was about to commit murder. If this was at school, he would have guessed she just had a spat with Amber. Unfortunately, her beef was with him.

She walked to the table, grabbed the remote and continued to shut the TV off before standing in front of Castiel with her arms crossed.

"What gives?!" he asked in a raised voice, getting more annoyed at her.

The petite girl paused for effect before speaking.

"How many times do I have to tell you to clean off your plate before putting it in the sink?!" she yelled.

...

That's what this is about?!

Do not be fooled, the couple did love each other very much. However, like all relationships, they had their habits that drove the other completely crazy. Castiel's habit of not cleaning off his plate was one of them.

"That's why you're flipping out?" Castiel said with intense sarcasm.

"Seriously, is it so hard to just throw the rest of it away? Do you have to leaving everything in the sink?!" she berated.

If he was in a better mood, he would have just started teasing her to the point where she would forget all about it. But it had been a long day. Nathaniel had really pissed him off, and her she was complaining.

"If you do not like it, you're welcome to leave!" he yelled without thinking.

She stared at him blankly for a second before turning on her heel to the bedroom and slamming the door.

Great. Just great.

He regretted the words the moment he said them. But he knew if he went into the bedroom after her now it would only make things worse. He decided to give her some time before he went in and apologized. Also, he figured maybe it was a good idea to do the dishes.

An hour and a half went by and not a sound was heard from the bedroom. Castiel had done the dishes but now he was getting worried. He prayed he didn't make her that upset. After a few seconds of convincing himself, he made his way to the bedroom door.

Taking a moment to listen for any sound, he slowly opened the door. She was laying on the bed reading a book, not even looking up or acknowledging his presence. Holding back a sigh, he walked over to the bed and climbed in next to her. Again, she didn't move.

Hesitantly, he turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Candy, praying that she wouldn't pull away. He felt about a ton of weight lift off his shoulders when she didn't. Pulling her against his chest, he leaned over and placed a kiss on the side of her neck. She responded by grabbing his hand and squeezing it tenderly.

"I heard you doing the dishes in the kitchen. Thanks" she whispered.

He kissed her again.

"You're not welcome to leave. So don't even think about it. Not that you have a choice either way." he smirked and tightened his grip on her as if to reinforce his point.

She shifted and Castiel loosened his grip on her so she could roll over and face him.

"Sorry, but you're stuck with me." she said with a devious smile.

He smirked and pressed his lips to hers. She immediately took control and began knotting her fingers in his hair and deepening the kiss. Her sudden friskiness caught him off guard, but he certainly wasn't complaining. Considering the events leading up to this was ultimately his fault, he allowed her to take control. Something he would very soon regret.

She shifted and climbing on top of him so that she was straddling his waist. His hands rested on her hips as he looked up at the smirking girl. Again, her caught this sudden boldness as odd but did not think much of it. She leaned down and kissed him again, this time running her tongue on his bottom lip, asking permission. He was more than willing to grant her access.

As her tongue was ravaging his mouth, she began to grind her hips slowly against his crotch. His cheeks immediately began to flare up as his member began to harden inside his pants.

"C-Candy?" he began, but was cut off when he felt something cold snap onto his wrist. He looked up in confusion and before he knew what was happening, the same cold snapped on to his other wrist. It took him a second to realize that Candy had handcuffed him to the headboard.

"H-Hey! What is this?!" He asked half concerned, half aroused as he tug at the handcuffs.

They had used handcuffs in the bedroom before, if only once or twice. But it was always him that was in charge. And being the one in the submissive position made him more than anxious.

Candy looked down at him with an evil look in her eye. A look that sent a shiver down the red head's spine and only heightened his anxiety.

"Well, obviously I couldn't let you off scott free." she laughed.

"What the hell are you going to do?!" he demanded, pulling at the handcuffs again.

She chuckled.

"Something that will hopefully teach you the meaning of actions and consequences, and take care of this little problem." she said as she reached down and stroked his member through his jeans.

Her words only made him harder and her touch was making his pants feel unnaturally tight. But he wasn't going to play her game, so he stayed silent.

She leaned in and kissed him again, only this time one hand was caressing his cheek while the other was stroking his hardening length. He was so unbearably turned on right now. At this point, begging didn't sound like a bad idea.

Breaking free of the kiss, she lowered herself so that she was at the zipper of his jeans. She was taking her sweet time unbuttoning his pants and it was unbearable.

"For the love of fuck, Candy! Stop teasing me and get on with it!" he begged.

She came back up and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Patience, love." she said before returning to her work below.

She finally undid his pants and pulled them down so that just his member and the top of his thighs were visible. She kissed the tip which resulted in a gasp from the bound red head.

"C-Candy..." he moaned as she began working on his length.

One hand was pumpimg the base of his cock while the other was gently caressing his thigh. That, combined with Candy's mouth on the head and the feeling of being tied up, it was nothing like he had ever felt before. He wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

Suddenly, she stopped everything she was doing.

"Why did you stop?" he asked confused.

She looked at his cock as if contemplating something.

"You seem to be enjoying this quite a lot. It's not really a punishment when you think about it. Maybe I should just leave you like this. I think that would be much more fitting." she said.

"You wouldn't." he said with a cracked voice.

"Would I?" she asked sweetly.

There was no way out of this. The only way to get release (in more ways than one) was to give her what she wanted.

"Please, don't leave me here. Please." he begged.

She reached up and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"Fine." she said.

Suddenly, all of his senses were on overload again. She was pumping harder as her mouth began to fuck him more furiously.

At this point, he had forgotten what the fight was all about or how he had ended up in this position. Nor did he care. He let up another gasp as she rolled her tongue over the sensitive skin. Oh, how he wished he could touch her right now.

"C-Candy please. If you keep doing that..."

She took that as a sign to continue, but not before flashing him a flirting smirk.

He tried to buck his hips into her mouth, but her hand held him down. She sucked harder and faster until he finally couldn't keep it in anymore.

"C-Candy! I'm gonna...UGH!" he moaned as he spent himself in her mouth.

She swallowed it all and then gave his member one last kiss before fixing his pants and releasing the handcuffs. Once they were released, she slid down to lay beside him.

Immediately, he slid over to rest his head on her chest. He was still panting slightly when her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. He buried his face deeper into chest as her hands began to softly stroke his hair.

Normally, he would make a comment about how flat she was and how she made a terrible pillow. But for now, he was just enjoying the feeling of her holding him.

She kissed the top of his head.

"So, have we learned our lesson?" she asked sweetly.

In truth, Castiel would probably try to piss her off more often if this is what it would lead to. But naturally, he couldn't let her get away with putting him in such a vulnerable position.

"Just wait until tonight, ironing board." he said.

He smirked when he felt Candy tensed up underneath him.

Yes, he would definitely be leaving his food in the sink more often.


	2. Part 2: Revenge

In the living room of the small apartment, Candy was keeping herself busy kneeling on the floor organizing the hot mess of DVDs and video games that lay in front of the TV. The task was a long one, and in reality, futile. Castiel would just take a game out and leave a mess again within a couple hours at most. In all honesty, Candy couldn't care less about the organization of the countless disk boxes. But she needed an excuse to keep herself busy for the evening.

The young woman had made the mistake of putting Castiel in a submissive position earlier that day, and she knew as soon as she entered the bedroom she was going to pay dearly for it.

Of course, she loved Castiel and trusted him with all her heart. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her. He wasn't that type of man. But she also knew that he could be extremely unpredictable, and at most she could expect to feel very sore come morning.

It was the unpredictability that made her so anxious. She never knew exactly what he would do. Once or twice, he let her believe she was in trouble only to not do anything to her that night. She hoped that tonight was not one of those nights. She had denied herself pleasure earlier that day for the purpose of making a point, but now her patience was running thin. She would never let the red head admit it, but she had been craving him most of the day. The fact that Castiel had acted like nothing happened after the events of that morning made her all the more frustrated.

For the time being, however, she continued to organize the boxes, trying not to let her mind wander in fantasy.

Suddenly, her breath hitched. Two firm hands had grabbed her shoulders and held her in place.

"It's late ironing-board. You gonna go to bed or what?" asked a familiarly seductive voice.

It drove her crazy how he could always sneak up on her like that.

"I-I'm not finished here." she quietly mumbled.

Candy felt Castiel move to rest his chin on the top of her head.

"Finish it in the morning." he said.

Candy could feel her cheeks heating up. Even though it was the same boy she had been with for over a year now, every time he whispered in her ear or, simply touched her, it felt like the first time. Needless to say, that courage she had that morning was long gone. But she still couldn't resist him.

"Okay." she whispered.

She swore she could almost feel the smirk on his face.

She felt his hands on her waist before she was gently helped off the floor. He was being really sweet tonight. That usually meant that he was trying to get her to relax and drop her guard so he could go in for the kill.

She tried to turn around to face him only to find herself unable to move. Castiel had wrapped his arms around her abdomen and was now her hostage against his chest. She tensed up as she felt his face nuzzle into her neck.

"What's the matter? You seem...nervous." he whispered seductively.

He was toying with her and enjoying every second of it. And he hadn't even removed a single article of clothing yet. Hell, he hadn't even really touched her yet.

"Excited, not nervous." she whispered trying to gain back that confidence she had earlier that day.

He let out a dark chuckle that sent shivers up the young woman's spine.

"Is that so?" he whispered back as he ran his hands lightly up and down her sides. The touch only made her more tense than she already was.

That was it. He had toyed with her long enough. Her patience had run thin and she figured it was time she sped things along.

She pulled his hands away from her stomach so she could turn around to face him. She stood on her tip toes and planted a small peck on his smirking mouth.

"Yes. Unless of course, you're too chicken to actually go through with your threat. In which case, I'll just go change-" she started but was cut off by being slammed hard into the living room wall.

Before she could register what happened, Castiel's lips were glued to hers and were thoroughly ravishing her mouth. Almost without conscious thought, her hands were tangled in his hair and she was kissing him back just as passionately. He didn't give any warning before shoving his tongue in her mouth. She gladly accepted it nonetheless.

She decided to test her luck by grinding her hips against his and gently tugging at his hair. She was rewarded by having her wrists pinned above her head. He removed his mouth from hers so that he could huskily whisper in her ear.

"Forget it. I'm in charge tonight." he growled before forcefully grabbing her by the arm and dragging her to the bedroom.

She knew better than to argue with him when he was in this state so she allowed him to take lead and pull her along. Once they got to the bedroom, he threw her on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"I'm a man of my word, sweetheart. Which means tonight: You. Are. All. Mine." he whispered as he looked down on her with a devious lust filled smirk. But then, he calmly sat up and got off her, a movement that surprised the already aroused female.

Was he going to stop it here? Did he intentionally make her aroused just to deny her pleasure? Was it going to be one of _those_ nights?

"What are doing?" she asked cautiously as she sat up herself.

He had an interesting look in his face and she knew he was contemplating something.

"You need to pay for your little demonstration this morning, young lady." he said with a serious voice.

This got her worried. Castiel was never serious when it came to the bedroom, at least not this early in.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"This." he said simply as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her over his lap.

Oh no.

She realized all too soon what he meant. Candy had never been spanked before, let alone by Castiel. She had to admit, the idea of incorporating it into the bedroom fascinated her and she always wanted to try it but had always been far too shy to ask. Now she was going to get her wish whether she liked it or not. The idea was alluring, but at the same time, terrifying.

"Y-You can't be serious!" she yelled as she tried to struggle off his lap. She could just imagine the blush on her face right now and was secretly thankful that she was in a position that Castiel couldn't see it.

"I'm dead serious." he replied as one hand rested on the small of her back.

Castiel's other hand gently caressed her still clothed ass before raising his hand and swinging it back down hard.

*SMACK*

Candy gasped more in surprise rather than pain, but it stung nonetheless. But besides the pain there was something else. Pleasure?

The second slapped proved her theory. It hurt, but it also felt _good. _It was exciting, exhilarating.

He continued swatting her ass several more times which left her backside with a dull ache. She was doing a good job of keeping quiet throughout all this despite that first yelp of surprise. She did not want to give her lover the satisfaction. As pleasurable as this was, it was also humiliating. Something that was about to get much worse.

After one particularly hard slap, Castiel's hand gripped the waistband of her sweatpants. Her cheeks burned with anticipation and embarrassment. Even though Castiel had seen her naked many times, this entire situation was all new to her.

"Castiel..." she whined.

"What? Don't tell me you've had enough already. You were so bold this morning, and now you can't even take a little spanking?" he teased as he rubbed her bottom.

"It's just...I've never..." she trailed off.

"Well then, consider this a learning experience." he said with a smirk as he pulled down her pants and underwear, revealing her already slightly pink bottom. He pulled the two articles of clothing completely off before throwing them somewhere across the room.

Out of curiosity, he placed a finger to her entrance, earning himself a light gasp from the woman over his lap. She was dripping wet.

"Well would you look at that? I already got you soaked." he said seductively as he placed the wet finger in his mouth.

"Me? What about you? I bet your pants are feeling pretty tight right now considering you're practically digging right into my kidney." she said with a smile.

She was rewarded by a harsh smack to her now unprotected ass. This time she could not hold in her yelp.

After that, a relentless barrage of slaps attacked her backside and tears started to form in the young woman's eyes. It felt good, but it still _hurt. _She was sure that her ass must've been at least a dark red by now if not purple. Her hands were gripping the sheets in a desperate attempt to regain composure.

At this point, Castiel must have noticed that she had had enough and stopped. One hand caressed her sore bottom in a soothing manner while the other softly stroked her hair.

Once her breathing slowed, Castiel lifted her up so that she was now sitting on his lap. The rough fabric caused her backside to ache even more than it already was. He gently cradled her in his arms and made her look at him. Cupping one side of her face with his hand, he looked her dead in the eye, needing to make sure he didn't go too far. He was relieved when she gave him a small smile and a reassuring nod.

He took the opportunity to wipe the small tears from her eyes before placing his lips on hers. It was more gentle than last time, but still had that same hunger to it.

This was the boy she fell in love with. Cocky, dominant, but at the same time gentle and loving. The absolute perfect combination. Who was she kidding? Everything about him was perfect.

He broke the kiss only to cup her face again. This time, that devious smirk that she enjoyed so much was back.

"So, are you ready to have some real fun?" he asked.

She flashed him an equally devious smirk before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him furiously. He responded by laying her down in the bed and positioning himself on top of her, all the while never breaking the kiss.

After a few moments, she began tugging on the hem of his shirt. Signaling that she wanted it off. Of course, he was more than happy to oblige. He threw he shirt in the discarded pile of clothes on the other side of the room.

Again, even though she had seen him unclothed many times before, the sight was still one that took her breath away every single time. Of course, the red head took notice of her gawking gaze.

"Like what you see?" he teased as he leaned down to place a small peck to her lips.

"Perhaps." she replied.

After giving her one more peck to the lips he started viciously attacking her neck. First going up to her jaw line and then back down to the sensitive spot where her neck met her collar bone. He couldn't help but smirk when he heard the pleasured moan that escaped her mouth.

Castiel's hands reached under her shirt and roamed his hands on the bare skin under the fabric. Candy was a little too eager to take it off and throw it across the room. She was now in nothing but her black lacy bra, but Castiel was eager to remove that as well. Returning to kiss her mouth, he skillfully reached behind her and unclasped the final article of clothing. He took his sweet time sliding the straps down her shoulders before attaching his mouth to her left breast and fondling the other.

She couldn't keep her moans in as he nipped, licked, and suck on the now hardened bud. Her fingers were tangled in his hair and her eyes were closed in sheer pleasure.

She was too lost in the moment. She didn't notice Castiel discreetly grab something from the bedside table until she felt the familiar feeling of cold metal attached to her wrist. The shock of it gave Castiel enough time to secure the other handcuff and bind her to the headboard.

"Why you-!" she began before he silenced her with a kiss.

"Easy now, you wouldn't want me to have to spank you again, would you?" he said in a venomously sweet voice.

She felt her face heat up once he said those words. Just the thought of it made her lower regions even more tense than they already were.

She shook her head quickly in response.

He smirked and gave her another quick peck.

"Good girl."

As soon as he said that, both of his hands were roaming her chest and his mouth was trailing down her body with slow, light kisses. Her neck, her collar bone, her chest, her abdomen, and her navel. She arched her back and pulled at the handcuffs, desperately wanting more. Suddenly, he stopped. It took her a second to realize that he was at her nether regions.

"How much do you want it?" he asked as he gently caressed her inner thigh.

"Cas..." she whined.

"Say it."

"Please..."

"More."

"I...I want..."

"Go on."

"I...I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SENSELESS!

Her sudden outburst surprised the both of them. She felt her cheeks flare up again and closed her eyes out of embarassment. She opened them only when she felt hot breath at her ear.

"With pleasure."

She watched him in unbearable anticipation as he finally removed his pants and boxers and then positioned himself at her entrance before spreading her legs. After a few seconds of gawking at his naked form, she closed her eyes and waited for it, but it didn't come. Finally, she felt she same breath at her ear again.

"Don't come unless I say so." he said in a dark tone.

With that, he was inside her and she let out a pleasured gasp. Even though they had fucked so many times before, the sheer size of him never failed to stretch her walls to the max. He didn't bother starting out slow, instead he right off the bat started fucking her fast and hard like there was no tomorrow.

It took everything she had not to come right then and there. He was showing absolutely no restraint at all. He moved her with every thrust which caused her still aching ass to rub against the sheets of the bed. That, combined the feeling of being tied up, it was unbearable. She didn't know how much longer she would last at this rate.

"Is this what you wanted? For me to fuck you senseless?" he growled.

It took her a second to catch her breath.

"Yes! Oh god, yes! Cas, please please let me come!" she begged.

"Not yet." he said as he threw her legs over his shoulder.

The new angle made for an even _deeper _penetration. She could feel that not in her stomach just holding on by a thread. The tried to slow her breath in an attempt to delay it, but it was getting harder and harder. Soon enough, she was using every ounce of effort she had to hold off her release. It would soon become impossible.

"Cas, please I'm begging you! Let me come! I can't hold it in anymore!" she yelled.

He leaned down close to her face so that their lips were only centimeters apart.

"Come." he breathed before smashing his lips onto hers.

That was all it took. The tension in her stomach broke and she was screaming muffled moans into her lover's mouth as she reached her nirvana. He followed shortly after a few more thrusts.

After a few moments of both of them catching their breath, Castiel undid the handcuffs and laid down beside her before proceeding to pull her on top of him. She took his hand in hers before resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes, sleep just about ready to take her. But not before she heard a seductive whisper in her ear.

"So ironing board, have we learned our lesson?" he asked as he played with a strand of her hair.

"Yeah. No more blow jobs."

"FUCK YOU!"

The last thing that could be heard from the apartment that night was Candy's triumphant laughter.


End file.
